


Unexpected Gift

by ferporcel



Series: Christmas, Snape and Alcohol [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus receives an unexpected gift on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine! It’s all J. K. Rowling’s.  
>  **Beta reader:** Annie Talbot – thank you very much!

The tongue invaded his mouth and heated the kiss. All so sudden; an unexpected source, but not unwanted for that. Severus answered up to the mark, wanting to prove that what happened wasn’t anything momentary, followed by awkward sorrow. The taste of alcohol was unmistakable, but if her courage was liquid, it was fine with him. Her hands were skilled and soon adventurous.

“Hermione…” he took advantage of her assault to his throat to murmur.

“I know it’s you, Severus,” she answered with a surprisingly firm voice.

Severus closed his eyes, then, and abandoned himself to the moment without reservations.


End file.
